kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Nanao Yuzuki
Nanao Yuzuki '(柚木 七緒, Yuzuki Nanao) is a fictional character and primary protagonist in ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. Nanao is a far from what people would consider emotionally reserved. Though she has the Scorpio like trait of hating to be questioned about her past, she's actually quite talkative, but rather laid back. Her expression is typically serious, as though she spends most of her time putting deep thought into things. She likes to play up to her image, and as such, is one of what many consider the "cool girls", though she ignores it entirely. Biography Early Life Her history is quite ordinary. She was born and raised by her brother and their grandmother, after the pair of them were dumped on their grandmother's doorsteps. While growing up, she spent most of her time helping her grandmother in her antique store. At age six, she first expressed an interest in music in the form of banging on her brother's drumset. This eventually moved to an interest in guitar as she hit about age ten. From there, she focused on singing, becoming quickly popular at the karaoke clubs after school. Mahora Academy She eventually, at age thirteen, ended up going to Mahora Academy, after the passing away of her grandmother, age finally taking its toll. Her brother moved on to university, and while they keep track of one another, he finds it easier for them to live their separate lives. He works, aside from university, to help her pay her way, though she makes money from her concerts, a venture that started shortly after she got enrolled at Mahora, and made friends with several other students with her same passion for music. She's currently the lead singer of a band called Velvet Firefly. Powers and Abilities *'''Bardic Powers: Nanao is the bard of the Kuro Arashi party, and her voice, when she sings, carries supernatural abilities that enfuse those around her with benefitial or detrimental effects. Her skills are known by common names, and each one has a differen use and execution. **'Standard Abilities': ***'Army's Paeon I': Increases the natural healing ability of all listeners aligned with the bard. ***'Foe Requiem': Causes damage to any foes listening. ***'Herb Pastoral': Increases the group's defense against poison, or negative influences on the nervous system caused by plants. ***'Knight's Minnet': Increases the defense of all listeners aligned with the bard. ***'Light Threnody': Reduces an enemy's resistance against light based elemental attacks. ***'Resist Silence I': Increased resistance against silence spells. ***'Soul Voice': Doubles the effectiveness of songs. ***'Valor Minuet': Increases the attack power of all listeners aligned with the bard. **'Overdrive Abilities': ***'Siren's Wail': A strumming of the guitar in combination with the sound of her voice forces jets of fire upward around her intended target. She then launches forward, and slams her guitar into the chin of her target, sending it skyward. She lands on her knees, strums a single chord on her guitar, which inverts the pillars of fire, crossing them, where they explode together on her target. ***'Last Chord': Last Chord starts with Siren's Wail, and ends with it's own unique twist. After the intended target is exploded, they fall back to the ground where Nanao is playing her guitar, the normal strings replaced by arcs of electricity. As she plays, the electricity spirals around her, before being unleashed in one long note, the concussive force in it splintering bones, and crushing internal organs. *Martial Arts: For a more conventional weapon, she uses a combination of martial arts, and street-fighting, which involves adapting anything you pick up into a weapon. Because of this, she's good with most longer blunt weapons, and a few bladed weapons. Her actual weapon really is her guitar. The guitar is laced with steel, giving it a very unique echoing sound, making it heavier than normal, but also very effective when it lands a good hard hit. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Project: Arashi